


Time After Time

by BenjiiXLV, LovevictorO



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: AU Other, Hulu, M/M, Other inspired, creekwood, lovevictor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiiXLV/pseuds/BenjiiXLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovevictorO/pseuds/LovevictorO
Summary: What happens after Victor comes out? What about all those possible scenes that Venji could have? Inspired from the twitter writings, rantings, and ramblings, or whatever you want to call them of @LovevictorO (myself) and my partners in crime @BenjiXLV, and @hearteyesvenji. Comes a world of everything that could possibly happen between Benji. A story of chapters, most happy, some sad, and a mixture of both.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. This Is Me

Victor had just done that. He had finally said the words aloud. Words that he never thought would ever come from him. Not because he didn't want them too. But because he was afraid. He was still in disbelief, yet he was also so very relieved. Victor had said "I'm gay" for the first time, and it felt surreal. The way the words rolled off his tongue and lips, and out of his mouth gave him a sense of pride, joy, happiness. It felt like he had taken a breath of fresh air for the first time in a long time. Like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. This was his time. This was him. He looked at his family, afraid of what they were gonna say. But instantly his eyes darted towards Pilar, who had the biggest smile on her face. And Victor knew, right away that she was proud of him. She was proud of him for being himself, and finally telling the truth. As for his parents, both sat in silence. What could they possibly be thinking? What was going through their minds? Had Victor made a mistake. NO. Absolutely not, he had not. This was who he was, and he was going to stay true to himself. The first person who spoke, to Victor's surprise, was Armando.

"Listen Mijo, I am glad you told us. Those things I said about hoping for your brother, I am so sorry. I might not understand right away, but give me time okay? Let me get used to all of it, and help me learn to be supportive, because no matter what te amo. Si?" Armando said. 

"Si'' Victor responded. That went a lot better than he expected it to with his dad Victor thought to himself. He had expected his dad to cause a scene, or to say something that would have tugged at his heart. But instead, Armando had said something decent. Victor loved his dad, but after his birthday party, the expectations of how he would react dropped drastically. 

Almost instantly, his head turned towards Isabel. She still hadn’t said anything to him. Perhaps, her reaction was the one that should scare him. Had he been worried about the wrong parent this whole time? Had he deflected what he refused to see and chosen to believe that Armando would immediately be the bad guy? Could he have done that. Victor didn’t know but it sure damn made zero sense. He kept breathing, staring directly at Isabel, willing her with his mind to say something. Anything. Even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear, Victor knew he could tolerate that much better than silence. It was almost like the silence to Victor, was saying “I can’t even talk to you, eres un cochino”. And now, he was entirely expecting to hear those words. Then suddenly, he saw it. Isabel’s mouth began to move, and Victor felt his body start to tense but he refused to let. Not today. Today he would breathe. 

“Mijo”, Isabel began, and Victor prepared himself for the worst, “I am so happy you told us. We love you no matter what. Always and forever. Never be afraid to be yourself. Tomorrow we tell Adrian because we aren’t hiding anything in this family anymore. Okay mi amor?” 

“Okay” he managed to say, as a smile formed on his lips. This had gone better than he could have ever dreamed.   
“Victor, thank you for trusting us. I am so proud of you hermano. If anyone at school messes with you when you finally come out there, you let me know okay?” and at first he was confused, and then he realized it was Pilar. 

The sound of her voice was angelic, and although she always seemed mad, Pilar truly was an amazing little sister. A wonderful person and Victor felt for her. He wanted her to fit in, and find her people at Creekwood. But hey for all he knew, his people could be hers too. 

“Thank you, PIlar it means a lot. I also have something else I want to tell you guys, I guess, kind of, me and Benji are together now. Or we are going to try and be” he said. He did it. Knocked out two birds, with one stone. And suddenly Armando was coming towards him, god no Victor thought. But Armando's arms wrapped around Victor, and Victor let himself sink in. 

He let his head sink into his father’s shoulders. And soon enough he felt PIlar, and Isabel join the hug. They stood there for a while. For what seemed like forever, and Victor didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t let go. But he knew at some point he would have too. So he did, and within a second Armando was out the door. And Victor began to spiral. Was that some sick twisted version of a goodbye hug to Armando? His of saying goodbye without actually having to say? His mind wandered, and his eyes began to swell. He gave Isabel and Pilar one last hug, a kiss on their cheeks, and headed to his room. Where had his dad gone? Why did he walk out? Was it because of him? Because of who he was? Victor closed his eyes tightly that night, and at some point, against believing it wouldn’t happen, he fell asleep. 

Victor woke up to the sound of his alarm the next day, his church alarm. But he wasn’t going. He wasn’t even sure why he had never turned the thing off. They hadn’t gone since they moved to Georgia. He shut off the alarm, opened his contacts, and as he said he would, he dialed Benji’s number. It didn’t even ring fully once, before he heard an answer. 

“Hey” Benji’s soft, tired voice came through the phone. 

“Did I wake you?” Victor asked, almost immediately regretting it, he didn’t want Benji mad at him. “I am so sorry. I can call you back when you’re awake. I am sorry, Benji, really sorry.”

“Victor, it’s okay. If I didn’t want to talk, I wouldn’t have answered you know. I was waiting for you to call all night. Even though I know you said you would call today”

“Really? I thought about calling last night, because I wanted to tell you. I did it Benji, I said the words out loud. I said them and I meant them. I’m gay. I said them to my family. Because of you. Because of you, because I want you Benji”

“Victor, I am so proud of you. But I am even happier for you. You did it Victor, you did it. How did your family take it? You don’t have to share if you don’t want too”

“Why wouldn’t I share it Benji? Even if it was horrible I would share it with my boyfriend. Wait can I call you that?” Victor felt instantly embarrassed. They had just kissed last night. He had just come out to his family. 

“Of course you can, it would make me happy boyfriend” Benji smiled and Victor could picture Benji’s stupid little cute smile, and Victor was smiling too. 

“But yeah, they took it pretty well. Even my dad, he just said he needed some time to get used to it, and Pilar pretty much threatened everyone at school so that is that. My dad even gave me a hug, but then he walked out right after that, and I honestly don’t think he ever came back last night. My parents want to tell Adrian today, well my mom said we would. So I don’t know if that hug was my dad’s secret twisted version of a goodbye without actually having to say the word.” Victor smiled. It felt good to be able to talk about this with Benji, and he knew he could stay in his room, on his phone conversing away with Benji as the day slipped away. 

“Are you even ready for school? You don’t have to do it just for me, you know that? And I don’t know. I guess we really want to know about your dad Victor, not until we know you understand? I don’t know if that made any sense, but yeah. I guess we just have to wait and see. But whatever happens, you always have me” Victor smiled yet again, it was like anytime he heard Benji say anything he couldn’t help but smile. And suddenly there was a knock at his door, and his dad opened it. 

“Hey, tienes hambre?” Armando asked, waving Victor to get out of bed. 

“Voy” Victor said quickly, “Hey Benji, I’ll call you back okay?”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

Victor made his way into the kitchen, and his family was gathered around the table. Sitting in their usual seats, even Adrian was there. And suddenly it hit him, they had to tell Adrian today. But there was also a box sitting in the middle of the table, and Victor sat down. Okay here goes.

“Adrian”, Victor began, 

“We told him everything Victor. This morning when your dad got back” Isabel said, and for some reason Victor felt relieved. He didn’t know why. Was that bad?

“Hey, mijo, I got you this, and if you don’t want it, it’s okay. And everyone here, including Adrian, wants you to have it. But I can take it back. I went out to search every store I could until I found it last night. Because I wanted to show you my support, and that we are always here. 

VIctor smiled, it had to be something of meaning right? If he had searched until he found it, that means it was significant. Victor was glad that his dad indeed had not done some shitty goodbye. VIctor peeled the tape of the box, unwrapped the lazy wrapping that had been done on it. But that didn’t matter to him, because he knew they did it so he could get to what was inside faster. He finally managed to open the box all the way, and instantly his eyes began to water. These were tears of joy, amazement, love. There inside that box was……………..


	2. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor couldn't believe it, Armando had truly gone out of his way this time. For once Victor felt like everything was gonna be okay, like he could be himself. Today was gonna be a great day, or so he thought. Every time he had hope something else came up, like he could never be happy for more then ten minutes. He would get there one day, one day he would get to that place where he could smile all day.

Victor’s eyes widened, not in fear, not in hate, but in shock. Was he seeing this right? Was this really what his dad had gotten him? There was no way this was real. He closed his eyes, blinked a few times, and then opened them again. Half expecting the scene in front of him to change, the box to be gone, his family to be yelling at him, saying what a horrible person he was. Telling him he couldn’t be himself. No matter what. But the nox was still there, and he was happy it was. He removed the item from the box, and unfolded. It was a pride flag, the perfect size for the last empty spot on his wall. 

“Dad, I don’t know what to say, thank you. I love it” Victor said as his tears fell. Happy tears. He had been doing alot of crying in the past few days, and he was glad. He had grown tired of the sad tears, of the wish I could be myself tears. He wanted to feel anything but that, and how he could. 

Victor gave all of them a quick hug, and slowly made his way towards his room. He cleared his desk, stood up on it, and began to work on hanging it up, Above his desk is exactly where he wanted it. It would be the first thing he would look at each morning, as a reminder for him to be proud to be himself. To be amazed at who he is. To never let anyone else tell him differently. To wake up each day, glad to be himself. As he hung up the final corner of the flag, and nailed it to the cross, he heard his door close. He took a quick picture of himself in front the flag, posted it to his socials, and captioned it “I am gay. This is Me” as his coming out to the rest of the world. He turned his attention towards the door, where Pilar was standing. 

“Hey Victor, can we talk?” she asked. Her voice soft, yet concerning

“Que?” Victor asked, interested in what she was going to say, yet also afraid.

“Why did you do it Victor?” Pilar asked. 

Oh god, here it was. It was Pilar who was upset that he had come out, it was the sister he didn’t think of worrying about, that he should have actually worried about. There was no way this could be happening. But she had helped Armando with the flag, or paid some of her chores money to Armando, Victor was unsure of how the rest of the family exactly helped. 

“Why did I do what? Be myself?” He said as he turned his face towards his bedroom window. Breathe in, he told himself. It was going to happen at some point. Someone somewhere was going to hate him for being himself. For being happy. For finally going for what Victor wanted. 

“No, not that Victor. I am glad you did that, honestly, and I am so proud of you. You know that right? But why did you cheat on Mia? I understand that you were going through stuff, and that you were figuring yourself out, but that isn’t an excuse. Why didn’t you just tell Mia? Why didn’t you just break up with her? That’s all I wanna know why, and be honest with me Victor, because if you lie, I will forever look at Benji as the cause of you hurting Mia” 

“Pilar, I, I didn’t mean to cheat on her. But that night of the work trip, there was a voice in the back of my head, telling me that if I didn’t do it then, I would never have the chance to do it again. I hate myself for doing it, not because of what happened, but because I know I was with Mia at the time. I want to undo that moment, as much as others want me to undo it. But the truth is Pilar, is that I wanted to break up with Mia following that day. I came out to Felix, the day after we got back. LIke I said, I wanted to tell her, but every time I tried it was always something new with her family, and I felt like she was expecting me to be there for every single one” Victor said. He finally let it out. Everything he had been feeling was out in the open, and a small part of him felt relieved. 

“Oh” Pilar said, and honestly that was all Victor was expecting her to say, “I guess, yeah that makes sense. Victor, never be afraid to tell people how you feel okay? Even if they’re going through things of their own. It isn’t your job to solve their problems, it is your job to make yourself happy. By the way, tell Benji I said hi, and to text me because I need to talk to him”

“Wait”, he said, “you know I don’t hate Mia right? It might have sounded like that from what I said, but I promise I don’t. I wish I would have told her the truth sooner, and I don’t know if I will ever be ready to face her, or Andrew, or even Lake at school anytime soon. But if you see her, let her know. Let her know I love her, just not in the way she thought” 

“I know,” Pilar said as he walked out of Victor’s room. 

He knew that was next. Next he would have to talk with Mia. He would have to explain everything that happened to her, but the question would be whether she would want to hear it or not. Maybe she would, and maybe she would never speak or look at Victor again for the rest of highschool. His heart dropped at the thought. In order to make himself happy, he had hurt some people around him. That wasn’t the way he wanted things to go. God he hated the part of himself that had done that to Mia, yet another part of him was glad to finally be able to live freely in the world. 

Victor picked his phone, and scrolled through the notifications. It was endless likes on his post, even Simon had liked and commented “Forever proud of you Vic, love your big bro”. Victor smiled, because Simon really did feel like his big brother He had made plans to visit Simon during the summer break again, and even was thinking of bringing Benji, and Pilar with him. He had to ask his parents of course first. Even Mia, Lake, and Andrew liked, and those first two notifications spread another smile on his face. But the third one, he felt nothing. Because he didn’t follow Andrew on any socials, and Andrew didn’t like him. But Andrew’s comment was probably what made all of it slightly better, “Vic, forever got your back. Anyone gives you trouble, you need to talk I got you man”. He thought Andrew simply tolerated him, because he was on the team, because he had too. He never got the feeling Andrew even liked him, and he thought Andrew would be one of his worries after coming out. “Thanks man” Victor replied rather quickly. And with that he turned his phone back over, and set it on the nightstand. There sitting on the nightstand was the portrait Benji had made of him.

Before he knew, Victor shot out of bed, and went to the storage closet. He rummaged until he found the one thing he was looking for, a picture frame. He raced back to his room, and let his hands move swiftly. Within minutes, Benji’s drawing was framed, and Victor was hanging it right next to the flag his dad bought. Every time he stared at that spot on the wall, he had two reasons to smile. He would smile because of his dad, and he would smile because Benji. As Victor was taking a picture to send to Benji, he heard his parents in the kitchen arguing. God Victor had forgotten they were splitting up, and he was certain his dad would be the one moving out, but he was waiting for someone to finally say it. Victor was doing his best to avoid the rest of that conversation. At this point, he wanted to care less, but he knew he couldn’t. He made his way towards the hallway, and instantly realized it. His parents weren’t yelling at each other, they were on the phone, and Victor recognized his grandparents voice. They had him on facebook, they were the only reason he had that dumb app. 

“So you’re just gonna let him post that Mando? Sin pensar? He needs to take it down” Tito’s voice came through the phone. Victor made his way further down the hallway, and finally settled in next to his mother standing at the counter. 

“What he posts is his business, old man. If he wants the world to know who he is, then he can let know. We can’t tell him to hide himself, not for you. Not for anyone. En esta casa, we support him no matter what”

“This is Isabel’s fault. She let him be friends with those people” Victor heard his grandma's voice. 

“This isn’t my fault. You can’t change someone's sexaulity simply by who they’re friends with. And don’t you say those people, because there is nothing wrong with them. There is something wrong with old homphobic bats like you. I am tired of you, and your little digs at me Natalia. Enough. Si no tienes nada bueno para decir, mejor no hables esta casa. Finalmente.” 

VIctor couldn’t help but smile. Hear he was listening to his parents defend him. He really had lucked out in that department, and he knew they shouldn’t be praised for doing the right thing, but a tiny part of him couldn’t help himself. 

“Well, Mando, if he really is that way, and you’re okay with it, I’m sorry mijo, but that isn’t our grandson” Tito said. 

“If he isn’t your grandson Tito, then I am not your son, and the rest of my children are not you grandchildren. Don’t call here again, and don’t call my children.” Armando said before he reached over and hung up the phone.  
Those words stuck to him. His grandparents had just disowned him, over the phone. They couldn’t even bring themselves to talk to him. And instantly, the tears started. He couldn’t stop, He knew his parents had a problem with it, but he was hoping that since he was their grandson, they would be more willing to learn. They would open their minds, and their hearts. But of course, Victor couldn’t be happy for longer than a day. Armando had moved his way towards Victor, and wrapped him in a hug. His mom was washing the dishes to let our her frustration.. 

“Victor, don’t cry okay? You don’t need them, you have us” Armando said, “No matter what you always have us”

“Can Benji come over?” Victor asked. After what had just happened, all Victor wanted was to feel Benji’s touch. To hear his voice, to have him right next to him. He wanted to cry, to let it out, to have Benji talk to him about something else. 

“Yeah, we would love to meet him” Isabel said. 

“You already have” Victor said, laughing because his parents had met him, and he knew they were gonna be shocked when they saw him again. Victor shot a quick text to Benji, hey ben, if you’re free, can you come over? Some things happened, and I really just want you here right now

Vic, anytime you need me I’m there, on my way

It had only been fifteen minutes since Victor sent the text, before there was a knock at his door. Victor opened it eagerly, and there was Benji. He must have been at work, or close by to get here that fast. They made their way to Victor’s room. His parents had gone to theirs until it was time for dinner, Adrian was forcing PIlar to play with him in his room. And Victor didn’t want to sit in the living room. They sat up in Victor’s bed, and Victor let his head sink onto Benji’s chest, and the tears started. They started and they wouldn’t stop. Benji didn’t say anything, he held one of Victor’s hands with one of his, while he used the other to rub small circles on Victor’s back. The touch was gentle, it was soothing. Exactly what Victor wanted, exactly what he needed. Everything his grandparents said, the words, were all rolled into those tears. Victor looked up, and as he did Benji wiped the tears ever so gently off Victor’s face. 

“Benji, you are forever an angel” Victor said. 

“That’s all you Victor, whatever happened, you don’t need whoever did it to you. You got me. You got Felix. You got Pilar. You have us” Benji said, as he leaned down and let his lips meet Victor’s.


	3. How To Become Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fallout between his parents, and grandparents Victor wants nothing but to focus his mind elsewhere. Anything but them, but what he wants may not be exactly what he wants. Now people who never liked him, are reaching out to him. What does Victor do know? All he wants is to smile for one day, he wants to be able to have what he deserves. How will his parents react to meeting Benji as his boyfriend? Is it too soon?

Victor let himself fall into the kiss. It was wonderful, enjoyable, delightful, and loving. Kissing Benji made him forget everything that was going on in the world. Everything that he heard had fallen away from him. Nothing else existed in that moment. No one else existed. It was only him and Benji. Laying in his bed, letting their lips meet, but Victor knew it wouldn’t last because he knew Benji. 

“Hey Vic, what happened tonight?” Benji asked. And once again, Victor’s tears began to fall. “Oh, I didn’t realize, you don’t have to talk about it. Okay forget I asked” 

“It’s fine Benji, it’s fine,” Victor said, his breath labored. Soft. Pained. “My grandparents called. I don’t even know if I can call them that anymore, if I should call them that, they called my parents. I heard some things, things I don’t think they wanted me to hear, but that they wanted me to know” he stood up from the bed, and began to pace back in forth in his room. Benji watched him, understanding that somehow this was Victor’s way of recounting the story. 

“Hey, babe, listen to me” damn it, Benji told himself, he did not just do that. They had only been dating for two days, and here he was already calling Victor pet names, “whatever it was, you don’t have to talk about it? Okay, if you need time to get used to it, to work through your feelings, take the time. Don’t think you owe me things simply because I asked”

“No, Ben, I want to tell you, I am going to tell you. My grandparents called my parents after I posted my coming out on my socials this morning, and they said something. It hurt Benji, it still does. They told my mom and dad that if they let me be myself, then I wasn’t their grandson. My own grandparents hate me, because I am me. And it hurts Benji, and I hate it. It hurts to know the people who say they always love you unconditionally, actually have conditions on their life. Even Andrew, who hates me, is doing better than my grandparents. And it’s not fair. The words hurt, I haven’t stopped replaying them in my head since I heard them.”

“Hey,” Benji began, as he inched down towards the edge of the bed, “Victor, I understand that the words hurt, and I can’t say I understand your pain exactly, but I understand some of it. Life is a fucking mess, and in order for us gain happiness, we have to lose a little bit of our lifes. If your grandparents want to throw away a great person, because of who you are, then it's their loss. Because you are wonderful. You are amazing. You deserve happiness Victor”

“I know Benji, I know, but what happens next? I knew there was going to be people who literally would disown me, unfriend me, hate me, simply because I am myself. Who is next? When do the homophobic remarks start? Those judgy side eyes? The sneers? The side comments? All of that is coming, and I know it is. But I didn’t want the first time it happened to be from anyone in my family. And now, I can’t do anything. All I can do is cry, because two people who I love so deeply in the world, don’t love me anymore”  
“But see, that is the real question there Salazar. Did they ever truly love you, if they aren’t willing to accept the real you? Are they worthy of shedding tears over? Maybe yeah, maybe the tears you’re shedding aren’t over them, but instead those are your tears, your way of saying goodbye to them, and the pain. At the end of the day, Victor you can’t control how people react to who you are as a person, you can’t control what you feel from their reactions, but what you can control is how you make it better. How you deal with it. So I ask you again, Victor did they ever really love you?” Benji asked, his soft expression starting up at Victor. 

Victor looked back at Benji, and instantly knew he was right. If his grandparents did love him, then they would have understood this was him. This was who he was. They would have opened their hearts and their minds. But instead they chose to shut them right away, they chose to remain filled with hate. All Victor could do was hope that one day, somehow, someway, his grandparents would change. But if they didn’t, Victor knew that he would be okay one day. He had his parents, his siblings, Felix, and even Andrew sort of. He had Benji. 

“I know Benji, but it hurts. It feels like someone simply reached into the depth of my chest, squeezed my heart as hard as they could, and yanked it. One day, one day I will shed my last tear over it, and one day I will be okay. But I have to get there. Slowly but surely. I know with you, getting there will be easier” Victor said. 

Victor made his way back to his bed, and sat down on the floor. He let himself fall in between Benji’s lap. His head fell backwards onto Benji’s torso, and Victor wished he could stay like that forever. Him seated on the floor, with Benji’s legs and arms wrapped around him. Victor’s eyes drifted to the wall, and they focused on Benji’s drawing. The one thing that always made him smile, always made his days just a little better. Because it reminded him that someone had cared enough to remember enough about him to draw him. It let him know that someone loved him enough to remember details that he didn’t think anyone really ever noticed. Maybe a part of him willed people not to notice, but of course Benji had to be the one to defy. The one to let him know, people do notice. Victor let his eyelids fall closed, as Benji rubbed Victor’s head. Nothing could be better than this. Nothing. Forget his grandparents, Victor told himself, forget everything they said. Forget them. All that mattered in the here and now was Benji, and his family. 

“My parents cut them off, Benji” Victor said, “They told them that if they couldn’t accept me for me, then they didn’t have any children or grandchildren. And when they said that, I felt more love in this house than I ever have since everything started happening”

“I don’t blame them for cutting them off. Victor, you deserve to only have people in your life who love you for you. You deserve to have the best life you can possibly have, Victor” Benji said, as he placed a kiss on Victor’s forehead. 

Victor felt all the love Benji had for him, the admiration, everything Benji felt for him, Victor felt in that soft moment of that forehead kiss. He knew everything Benji felt. With no words spoken between them. And he knew at that moment, Benji was made for him. Benji was the one he wanted to chase for the rest of his life. Benji was all Victor would need, or want. His happiness, most of it anyways was balled up into one single person. A person he never thought would have such a big part of his life, but thankfully that person did. They remained sitting in that position for what seemed like hours. Until finally, Isabel called out from the kitchen. 

“Oyes, hora de cenar. Let’s go, hurry before the food gets cold” Isabel shouted 

Victor took Benji’s hand, and led him to the dining room. He was about to do, he was about to reintroduce Benji to his parents. This time with a different title, one he hoped they would be okay with. They couldn’t be okay with him being gay, and not be okay with him having a boyfriend. Victor walked into the kitchen, and noticed two empty sits, right next to each other, directly across from his mom and dad. They were gonna question Benji, he could feel it. Victor took a seat and as he did, he introduced Benji. 

“Mom, dad, you remember Benji from my birthday party. Sorry he didn’t say hi when he got here, he wanted to, but I wanted to let everything that happened with Tito and Abuela out. But anyways, this is Benji, My boyfriend.” Victor said, as he served himself a bit of every dish on the table. 

“Oh, bienvenidos Benji, It’s nice to see you again. I hope everything has been well” Isabel said. 

“Hey, listen, you hurt Victor, and you will pay. I don’t want to see my son upset, hurt, sad, any of that because of you. I know you’re a nice guy, and you probably won’t hurt him, but still giving you a warning” Armando said. 

“Mr. Salazar, I like Victor, very much sir. If I did anything that made him sad, cry, any of that, believe when I say I would beat myself up over it. Victor deserves nothing but happiness. For the rest of his life” Benji replied, and Victor smiled. Benji had just given the perfect response. There was still gonna be more integration. But Victor didn’t mind it, because he knew Benji would have the perfect responses. 

“Okay, then I’m holding out hope that what you say is true. I believe you, Benji” Armando said. 

“As do I,” Isabel said. “Hey guys, all of this is new to me, and I don’t really think I’ve ever known anybody in the community personally until now, so I just want you guys to know, I am going to do better when it comes to fighting for the community, to sticking up for the community, all of it. I want to do better. To be better. For you two, and for everyone else. Tell me, how do I become better?”

“Ummm….wow Mami, that means a lot more than you could ever know. I guess, just help us be ourselves. Let us be ourselves” Victor replied

“If we’re with you, and you see someone harassing us for being us, for being ourselves, help us stand up to them. Because most times we probably are going to need allies to stick up with us. If you see that when you’re around, don’t be afraid to shout. Don’t be afraid to call out homophobia, because at some point you will be there when we experience it” Benji said. 

“How about even when I’m not with you? If you ever endure that when I am not around, call me. If I have to shout over the phone, I will. If I have to drop what I am doing and race to wherever the hell you guys are at, I will. Because whatever you guys need, I got you. Whenever you guys need me, I am right there. Right, Mando?” Victor heard his mom say.

“Yes Isabel, no matter what, the both of us are always there for you. One of you can Isabel from one phone, and the other can call me. Because I want to be better to, and if I’m failing don’t be afraid to tell me” 

“I love you guys” Victor said, as he stood up from the table, and began to wash his dishes. He didn’t eat much, not because he was hungry, because he was happy. He wanted to smile, as he stared out the window, Thinking of what had just happened. 

He felt someone sneak up behind him, and wrap their arms around his waist. Instantly he knew it was Benji. His parents had said the perfect things tonight at dinner. Neither one of them had said anything Victor didn’t appreciate. Benji didn’t say a word, and let his chin settle on top of Victor’s shoulders. They had been together for just two days or so, but all these things, these little moments, the cuddling all of it felt right to Victor. It felt like exactly what he wanted, what he needed. Victor clamped one of his hands over Beni’s and let his gaze continue out the window. A perfect scene, a mostly perfect day, but his night was going to end perfectly he knew that. As he watched out the window, he realized it was getting late. 

“Benji” Pilar called out, “my parents said you’re more than welcome to stay. Victor just can’t close his room door. Also, I need to talk to you alone when you have a chance”

“Can I?” Benji asked. Victor nodded, and felt Benji’s hands unwrap from him. 

Benji was apparently staying the night, and for some reason Victor was glad. He wasn’t afraid. And he knew the reason why. Because he had been in love with Benji since long before they started dating. But he wasn’t gonna say it to Benji, not yet anyways. What did Pilar need to talk about? What possible conversation could she have with Benji? Maybe this would be good, and Benji and Pilar would become friends. Victor wished they could become friends, so he let his mind wander away from that possible conversation. Victor walked quickly back to his room, grabbed his phone, and went back to the living room. He settled in on a spot, and knew that whenever Benji was done, he would come find him. Victor looked at his phone for the first time since Benji had come over, and he saw a message notification from Andrew. God, here it goes. Its beginning. Even though Andrew had left that comment on his post, Victor was still afraid. Andrew and him never talked, they only had each other's number because of basketball. Yet, they had never texted each other. 

**Hey Vic, its Andrew, can we talk sometime this week**

**Yeah, when and where?**

**Meet me at Brasstown, tomorrow first thing in the morning?**

**See you there Andrew**

Good god, what could Andrew possibly want to talk to him about? They didn’t have anything to say to each other, they weren’t friends. They were barely even teammates, and Victor regretted saying yes. Could he take it back? Or could he ditch Andrew at the last minute and not show up at Brasstown? Pretend he was sick seemed like the perfect thing to do, but Victor knew that somehow Andrew would still find a way to talk to him. And it’s not that he didn’t want to become friends with Andrew, it was that Andrew always seemed like he didn’t want to become friends with Victor. And with everything that had happened today, Victor didn’t know if he could take whatever the hell Andrew was about to dish out. Maybe Andrew was gonna say something nice, and meaningful for once. There was only one way to find out. 

Victor hadn’t seen Felix since the day of the spring fling, since he came out, and a part of him missed. He needed to talk to Felix about everything, to see how Felix felt. But Felix was dating Lake, and for all he knew Lake might not want Felix talking to him because of what happened with Mia. Tomorrow was going to be an exceptionally long day. Victor let his eyes fall shut, Benji was still in the room conversing with Pilar. 

“Listen Benji…..” Pilar began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters aren't very long, but the longer the chapters the are, the shorter they story will be. So shorter chapters, longer story. Also this is a continuation of the grandparents story line. What will happen with Andrew? What is Pilar telling Benji? Thank you for reading. <333333


	4. Two Conversations, Two Stepping Stones, One Couple Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the storm that was spring fling, both Victor and Benji knew they had hurt people they cared about. They knew they probably, no definitely knew they hurt Mia the most. Benji knew there would be explaining they would have to do, himself included, but he never expected to be interrogated by Victor's own family.

My heart started to race hearing those words come from Pilar’s mouth. Hearing that question come from her. “I need to talk to you alone”. The words echoed in my head, and for some reason I was nervous. Why did Pilar need to talk to me? I mean, we've barely said hi to each other, and now she wants to talk with me? On top of that, alone? Maybe Pilar found something out, and she was going to confront me. But there wasn’t anything she could have found out, at least I don’t think so. Outside of the two kisses with Victor, which she already knew about, the only other thing Pilar could possibly know about would be the accident. Victor wouldn’t do that to me… right? Would he? No.No, there was no way. I shook the thought out of my head. Whatever Pilar needed to talk about, I knew it must have been important. 

I turned my attention back towards Victor. He looked so happy just standing there. I didn't want to leave, really.

“Can I?” I asked, making sure he was okay with it. I had come here to see him after all, and it would be quite rude of me to leave him standing there. Victor nodded, and I slowly unwrapped my hands from around Victor’s waist. 

I made my way over to where Pilar stood, my heart was beating rapidly. This was stressful. It shouldn't be though, right? This was Victor's family, after all; his sister. The conversation hadn’t even started, and here I was becoming a mess. A complete mess. Maybe it was something good, who knows, but I was telling myself that it was going to be bad. As always I was letting my mind run, and maybe I could do better about that. Maybe I needed to do better.

I followed behind Pilar, down the long hallway. It felt like the hallway kept stretching on forever the further we walked down , and a small part of me thought that it did. That the end of it was an illusion, and in reality the Salazar’s hallway was a black hole that sucked you in further the longer you walked down. Then finally, somehow I made it to Pilar’s room. 

She motioned for me to come inside, and from the look on her face, I understood what she wanted. I don’t know how I understood, but I knew I understood. I pulled out the chair from her desk, and let myself sink in. I watched as Pilar shut the door behind her, and it began. 

“Benji” Pilar said. “Listen, there are things that happened between you and Victor, things I don’t understand. Things I wish didn’t happen, not because you are a bad person, but because they affected other people. People you guys care about. But we could go on forever about that, so let’s just start with the dance. Why?”

My heart dropped. I had an idea of where this was going, but I wasn’t ready to be asked any of these questions. I knew they were going to ask Victor, but the thought of being asked myself never even crossed my mind, but Pilar was right to do this. We both were at fault for the people we hurt. It wasn’t just Victor, and it wasn’t just me. But I didn’t know how to respond. 

“Why what?” was all I managed to choke out. God, I wanted to slap myself. I knew what the hell she was talking about. I knew exactly what she wanted to know. Or, maybe I didn’t. I guess I could really never know. 

“You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why'd you kiss Victor when you knew he was with Mia? Your Mia’s friend too. Why did you let Victor kiss you back? I know you stopped it the first time, Victor told me, but why was this time any different?” 

A lump formed in my throat. Pilar was right. It was so easy for me to stop Victor the first time, because I was with Derek and I knew Victor was with Mia. So why didn’t I stop it this time? Why didn’t either of us stop it? Maybe we got lost in the moment, or maybe something inside of us was telling us to keep going. 

“I honestly don’t know Pilar. If I did, believe me I would tell you. Maybe it was the moment, maybe everything that had been building up to that moment finally hit both of us at the same time, and we were afraid to let the moment slip away. For all we know, that might have been our one moment. To get what we wanted. But it isn’t fair to Mia, and I know that. And I will do everything I can to fix this for her, because I know she loved Victor. Mia doesn’t deserve the hurt we caused her that day. She deserves to be happy, and I will do my best to make sure she gets it one day” 

“See Benji, if you can be honest with me right here in this moment, then why was it different being honest to her? When you were with Derek, you pulled away from the kiss because you knew it was wrong. But when the person you're kissing has a girlfriend, it's suddenly ok? How does that make sense? Why did Victor keep the kiss going? Why did Victor not tell her the truth after the first kiss?” 

“Pilar, I can’t answer that. I have been myself since day one. Victor was the one who decided who could know, when they got to know, and how they got to know. He never wanted Mia to find out that way. If he could turn back the clock and go back to that sushi date he would, and he would tell her the truth. He would make sure she knew the truth before she got hurt, but it’s too late for that. All Victor can do now is hope that some tiny part of Mia is okay, and the part of her that’s not, Victor wants to put back together, as a friend. He still loves Mia, Pilar, just not in that way.” 

“See, if Victor had told me that from the beginning, if he would have told me he was figuring himself out, I would have been okay. He could have just told me the truth about the letter, and I don’t know maybe he was afraid to even be honest with me about himself, because I haven’t been all sunshine lately, but I would have been there for him Benji. So I guess a part of me isn’t only upset for Mia, a part of me is also upset that he lied to me. I understand why he lied, why he kept this from me, and for that I forgive him. I can’t speak for Mia, or anyone else, but I can speak for myself. I forgive you Benji.”

“Thank you” I said, as a slight smile formed on my face. 

I never would have thought that hearing those words from Pilar Salazar could mean as much to me as they did in that moment, but they meant alot. Because she was right. We had hurt people, and in order to make it better we had to start making amends. We had to start telling the truth. 

“Benji, remember one thing, if you ever hurt Victor, in any way, no matter whether you make up or not, I will hurt you. Got it? Hurt him, and I will hurt you” 

“I know,” I said. “Victor deserves only happiness and I hope I provide as much for him as he does for me.”. I slowly stood up to walk out of Pilar’s room. I was almost at the door when PIlar piped up again.

“Oh and Benji. Despite everything, you guys make a pretty cute couple” 

“Thank you, Pilar,” I said, smiling. “And hey if you never find your creekwood people, you got me”. 

She smiled, and with that I turned to walk towards the kitchen, until I got closer to the living room. I noticed the outline of someone sitting on the couch, and somehow automatically I knew it was Victor. The conversation with Pilar wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be. She simply wanted answers, and I was okay with that. Because I know, there was going to be a lot more people who would be wanting answers within the coming weeks. I settled in next to Victor, and he laid his head onto my shoulder. I wrapped one around behind him, and the other around the front of him. I could sense something was worrying him. Something was off. 

“Vic, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” I asked

“Are you?” Victor responded, and I knew unless I answered first this was going to end up being a long game of cat and mouse. One of us waiting for the other to spill. 

“Yeah, it was nothing bad. Pilar just had questions, she wanted answers too, Vic. Maybe I should have consulted with you first, but I was back there talking to her, so if you get mad at me for that I’m sorry. All Pilar wanted to know was if we wanted to hurt Mia, if we meant to hurt Mia. A part of me wondered for a bit, if maybe we did, but I know you Vic, and I know you would never hurt anyone. Not on purpose.” I said. I felt Victor sigh. I hope I didn't make him more nervous than he already was. “Now it’s your turn” 

“I don’t really know why, but Andrew messaged me. He asked me to meet him at Brasstown first thing tomorrow morning” Victor replied. “He said we needed to talk. I'm not sure why. I know we’re not enemies but were also not exactly friends? I don't know. He probably wants to talk about mia.”

My immediate thoughts were, Why Andrew? What could Andrew possibly ever want with Victor? The two didn’t get along, and I am certain the whole damn school knew that. Hell Mrs. Albright probably even knew that. 

“Victor, you don’t have to go. If you don’t feel comfortable doing so, don’t go. Or don’t go alone. I could go with you. I could ask Sarah to schedule me for the morning, and pretend to be working until you guys are done”

“Benji, no it’s fine. Whatever it is, I can handle it on my own. I want to handle it on my own. I understand you care, and you want to be there, but there are just some things I have to deal with myself. I hope you understand.”

“Of course I understand, Vic” I said. 

I rested my chin on top of Victor’s head, and let myself fall into the warmth of having Victor wrapped inside my arms. Slowly, the lights began to fade. I could hear, and feel, Victor’s soft labored breathing. He had fallen asleep. I pulled out my phone, took a quick picture of him to keep forever, and let my phone rest face down on the empty cushion next to us. I let my eyes slowly droop closed, and I could feel myself slowly fall asleep with Victor in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Maya: :) 
> 
> From Me: <3


	5. Two Conversations,Two Stepping Stones, One Couple Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Andrew, another conversation. What could Andrew possibly need to talk about? Was it important? Was it real? Was it something that he could avoid? Would it turn out be useless? There was only way Victor could find out, to show up at Brasstown to meet Andrew.

Victor’s POV

  
I woke up in a sweat, and I don’t know why. Maybe it was because I dreamt about what Andrew could possibly want to talk about; there wasn’t any other reason I could think of. Except for whatever else Pilar could have told Benji, but I trusted Benji, and I knew that whatever he told me was what Pilar had told him.

  
Right?

  
I leaned my head up to watch Benji as he slept. I didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with him more than I already have, but every time I watched him do something new, like sleep, eat, or even run I was proven wrong. Because every time, I fell even more in love with him. and a part of me thought that maybe I would never stop falling in love with Benji. Maybe I would forever keep falling in love with him.

  
I decided to change positions and rested my back against the arm rest, and slowly moved Benji to where his head layed on my chest. It was his turn to feel how it felt to be wrapped in someone's arms. It was his turn to feel safe, to feel loved, to feel protected. Maybe he already knew what he felt like, but deserved to feel it again. I wanted to be the one to make him feel loved. I let myself fall asleep again at the sight.

  
Ring. Ring. Ring. My eyes shot open. Ugh. I didn’t want to wake up. But I knew I had too. I carefully nudged Benji. He looked so peaceful.

  
“Hey, I gotta get ready, you can stay here if you want” I said, as I began walking towards my room.

  
Benji slowly got up and made his way over to the door. “Actually, I have some family things I have to take care of, I should have done it last night, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Call me when you’re done with Andrew?” Benji said, as he grabbed his phone, and what I assumed were his house keys.

  
“Yeah, I’ll call you as soon as we’re done,” I said. I walked quickly back to Benji, gave him a goodbye kiss, and then headed back towards my room.

  
I spent about twenty minutes or so sifting through my closet. Not because I was looking for something to wear, but because I was trying to waste as much time as possible. I was trying to delay showing up at Brasstown for as long as I could. Hell, maybe I could even put it off for the whole day, and just pretend Andrew had never texted me. But I had answered him, and perhaps that was my first mistake. Maybe it wasn’t a mistake, but there was only one way to really know. I took a deep breath, grabbed the jacket Simon had given me, and made my way out the door.

  
That jacket was my comfort jacket. Anytime I needed a reminder that things were going to be okay, I would wear it. When I needed a hug from Simon, and the new york gang, I would wear it. Because it felt like they were with me. I had messaged Simon the night I came out, and he answered me. That was when we planned for me to have Benji come with me and visit. Simon was like the big sibling I never had. Anything I needed to say, anytime I needed advice, or help, I knew that I could trust him. Anytime I needed him, Simon was there.

  
It was like a part of me was slowly carrying itself towards the coffee shop. I was on auto-pilot. The last thing I remember was my hand on the door of my apartment, and now here I was. Minutes away from walking into what could possibly be the worst fucking conversation of my life. A conversation that might make me want to actually go back to Texas. One that might make me want to be anywhere but CreekWood. I know me and Andrew weren’t enemies exactly, but for damn sure we're not friends.

  
I rounded another corner, and there it was. Right across the street. Brasstown. I could do this. I didn’t need to prepare. I was strong enough to just do this. I walked across the street, and made my way inside. Instantly my eyes scanned, and scoped out Andrew. He was sitting at one of the back tables, his mouth drinking from the straw of his drink, an extra drink next to him, and his hand was scrolling through his phone. He glanced up, and waved over. I wanted to walk over but my confidence had melted away. Somehow, my feet did just that. I guess deep down inside, I did have the courage. I took a seat, right across from Andrew, and stared directly at the wall in front of me.

  
The silence felt weird. We had been sitting for what felt like hours, and still neither one of us said nothing, but I know it had only been seconds. My eyes couldn’t focus on anything but the wall. That was it.

  
“Hey” Andrew finally said. Part of me was glad he broke the silence. The other part was reluctant to stay. “I got you a drink. I don’t really know what you liked so I just asked Sarah to make you whatever you usually drink when you’re here” he said as he slid the other drink over to me.

  
“Hey. Thanks” I said, as I swallowed the lump in my throat, and took a sip of the drink. “What’s up?”

  
“Listen, I know we don’t really talk, and hell we barely even get along, but” he paused. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to talk about some things. And you absolutely don’t have to answer, hell you didn’t even have to agree to come here”

  
“Well Andrew, it depends on what you ask. Some things I might answer, other things I might refuse to answer because we aren’t friends. Believe me when I say I thought about cancelling this morning. I was surprised you even messaged me in the first place, because the only time we say more than two words to each other is basketball” I had let out a small chuckle, I was starting to relax.

  
“I know that. I know that Victor, and honestly I was afraid to message you. Also, my comment on your coming out post still stands. Anytime you need something, you know me, you got that?”

  
“I got that. ... So, what do you want to talk about?” I said, afraid of what it could be. A part of me had this slight feeling that it was about Mia, and another part of it was about me.

  
“Mia,” Andrew said, placing his phone screen down on the table.

  
“Okay” was all I could choke out. Pilar had just questioned Benji about this, and now it was my turn. I took another sip of my drink.

  
“This whole time, and I know Mia asked you this the night of the dance, but, was any of it real? Were you dating her and secretly in love with Benji the whole time?”

  
Andrews' concerns were valid. I mean, he cared about Mia too.

  
“It was all real, I loved her Andrew, I still do, just not how she wants me too.” I was still nervous. “Not in the way I thought I did. Not in the way she thought I did, and I regret that. I want to go back in time, and tell her the truth the day I realized the truth Andrew. But at the same time, would it really matter when I told her the truth? I wasn’t in love with Benji the whole time, and I didn’t fully accept myself until that night of the work trip. The same night that I realized I wanted to give Benji a chance”

  
“I understand Victor, you can’t really control how people take things, and I don’t know, maybe you’re right. Maybe if you could go back in time and change when Mia found out, the reaction might not have been any better. Maybe it would, but at the end of the day, none of us can really know.” He paused, and we looked at each other, processing what he just pointed out.

  
“Speaking of that night, I need to tell you something. Now I don’t know if Mia ever told you, but I can’t be mad at you for kissing Benji, even though Mia knows, and not tell you”

  
“Andrew whatever it is, I can handle it. I can take it. Look, at this point, I just hope Mia will be willing to talk to me, so I can explain everything to her. Sure, There are a few things I would undo, but there are also things I wouldn’t change. But we’re all humans, and all of us make mistakes. Sometimes the mistakes lead us to finding ourselves. Do I wish I didn’t hurt people I care about in the process? Absolutely, of course. But some of those mistakes helped me in the long run.” Part of me hoped whatever I just said made sense. I could feel I was rambling.

  
“Well, I can’t really be mad at you for kissing Benji when you were with Mia. Because that would make me a hypocrite”

  
“How so?”

  
“Because I kissed Mia, Victor. That night of her dad’s fundraiser or dinner or whatever the hell it was, when you two were together. I don’t know if she ever told you or not, but I can’t sit here and get mad over you and Benji and not tell you about the kiss with Mia. She stopped it though. But if she didn’t tell you then I don’t know, maybe there was something going on there.”

  
Part of me was shocked. But another part of me was glad that i wasn't the only one who had messed up. “I appreciate you telling me Andrew, but I don’t know what to do with that info. … Mia isn’t talking to me, as far as I know. I haven’t seen her, or texted her since that night. And she hasn’t texted me. The last thing she did was like my coming out post, but that means almost nothing. There must have been a reason she didn’t tell me about that kiss, and maybe one day I’ll know what it is, but for now it is what it is. One day Mia and I will become friends again, but today is not that day unfortunately.” I leaned back and took another sip of my drink.

  
“Listen Victor, Mia might not want to talk to you right now, but I know one day she is going to want answers. She might not be your friend, but I will do my best to convince her to talk to you, because the two of you have a lot of things you need to talk about with each other. As for friends, Victor, I really hope that after this conversation we can be friends. We might not be like best friends right away, but at the end of the day you seem like a great dude”

  
He seemed to be truthful. It was calming, almost, to hear him say that. “We can be friends Andrew. The least we can do is try” I said.

  
I was ready to go at that point, but for some reason I stayed. We sat at the table for a few more hours, talking about small details of our lives. After I told Andrew that we could try to be friends, he asked me to hang out a bit longer. So far, it seemed like this could work. He even asked me about my life back in Texas, how I was liking Creekwood, apologized for the go fund me that he put up. Deep down Andrew was a good guy, and I was glad he wanted to be friends, because I needed friends.  
I asked Andrew what growing up in Creekwood was like. If there was anything he wished he could change about it, and I think for the first time I saw Andrew be completely vulnerable and honest. I wished that soon he would be able to be like this with other people. To my surprise Andrew and I even shared a laugh.

  
“Hey Andrew, this was a very much needed conversation, thank you. I gotta go though” I said as I stood up to leave. “Thank you for this too,” I said as I held up the drink and shook it a little.

  
“Anytime” he replied “Don’t be afraid to text me. We should hang out again soon”

  
“Definitely”

  
As I walked out, I texted Benji to see if he wanted to meet up. I knew if I told him over text how it went, he would still want the story in person.  
.  
.  
.

  
*switched POV*

  
Victor had left Brasstown over an hour ago, and still had no response from Benji. He was worried. Benji had said he had family things to take care of, but that didn't make Victor any less nervous. What did Benji mean by ‘family things’? What was taking so long? Why wasn't Benji answering his phone? All these thoughts raced through his head as he paced the sidewalk.

  
“Maybe i should check up on him…” The thought crept into Victor's mind. After all, he knew where he lived. They had driven there one day during their lunch break because Benji had forgotten something. Victor knew the route by heart.

  
Was this a bad idea? Victor didn't want to invade his boyfriend's privacy. But his legs were already walking in the direction of Benji’s house. As Victor walked, he grew more anxious. His heart started beating faster and his breaths grew deeper and deeper. It's as if his body knew something was wrong before he did. Victor rounded the final corner to Benji’s house. And his heart dropped as he watched the scene on the doorstep unfold in front of him.

  
Derek was standing there. His arms were wrapped around Benji. They were hugging.

  
Derek was hugging his boyfriend. And Benji was hugging back.

  
Why the hell were they hugging? And why the hell did benji lie to him about it? Victor could feel himself start to hyperventilate. Did Benji not trust Victor? Enough to lie to his face about having ‘family problems’ when in reality he was meeting with his ex? Victor's body flooded with emotions. Anger. Hurt. Distrust. Confusion. He was in a good relationship. Or had he imagined that? No, no. Benji liked him. …. Right? Benji didn’t want to get back with Derek, did he?

These thoughts raced in Victor's head as he saw Derek let go of Benji, walk down the steps, get in his car, and drive away. Benji was still standing on his porch.  
Victor wanted to go. He wanted to leave and just think about this at home. He didn't want to deal with it right now. But for some reason he darted towards benji. As he approached, Benji greeted him with a smile.

  
“Hey Vic, how did it go with Andrew?”

  
“Don’t ‘Hey Vic’ me. Not right now, Benji” Victor didn’t sound angry, rather tired.

  
“What's the matter?” Benji asked. He was genuinely concerned. But all Victor could think about was how Benji was really pretending that what just happened, didn't. But then again, Benji didn't know Victor saw them together. This thought just made Victor even more upset.

  
“Look, I know I shouldn’t have come here without calling you first, but I texted you after the conversation with Andrew and you haven’t responded so I just wanted to drop by and make sure you and your ‘family issues’ were okay. But I guess you lied about the family issues this morning, huh” Victor was agitated, and you could tell by the sound in his voice.

  
“I am glad you dropped by Victor because I want to hear all about-- wait, what?” Benji was taken back. ‘What did Victor just say?’ he thought.

  
“Should I even tell you? Should I trust you when you can’t even trust me?” by the end of it, Victor had raised his voice. He was just starting to let all of his emotions flow out with his words.

  
“Victor, why are you shouting? What are you talking about, of course I trust you. What is this?”

  
“do you trust me? Do you, benji? Because I saw you with derek, benji.” He paused to catch his breath.

Benji was stunned. His face fell flat. He opened his mouth to say something, but Victor started up again.

  
“I know you were talking to Derek, benji. I saw you two! This morning, you said you had family issues.” Victor was hurt. He thought Benji would never lie to him. He thought Benji was there to protect him. He never suspected Benji to be the one he needed protection from. “So I ask you again, do you trust me?! or do you feel the need to lie to me?!” Victor’s voice raised with each sentence. He stood there waiting for an answer.

  
Benji was many things right now, but mostly confused. How did this happen? His mind was racing. His head began to hurt just from the few seconds of being confronted with this. Victor was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. And he looked pissed. The truth is, he didn't want to tell Victor because he didn't want to worry him. ‘But I guess that was the wrong move’ benji thought.

  
His eyes were planted on the ground. “Look Vic.” benji sighed. His eyes trailed back up to meet Victor’s. “i didn’t tell you because i didn’t know how you would react to it.” he paused. “But you know what? Maybe I was right not to tell you. Because look at how you're handling it.” Shit. He hadn’t meant to insult Victor, but that was the truth. He didn't know Victor would react like this.

  
Victor was furious. Benji decided not to tell him because of his reaction?  
Victor's voice was a talking level, but he was angrier than ever. And you could tell. “I am not upset that you talked to him benji. are you that fucking dense?”  
Benji was taken back. Victor never cursed. He reacted to the word as if he had been shot. His eyes shot open wide. His entire body felt numb. Stiff. He was the one feeling hurt now. Benji stood there, replaying what was just said in his head a million times over. Victor thought he was dense?

  
“i am upset that you didn’t tell me you were talking to him! And i know now that it's because you thought i couldn't ‘handle it’?!” Victor mocked the words. “for all i know you didn’t tell me because a part of you still has feelings for him...and you know what?” Victor took a step forward. There was about a foot of space between them. Victor was quiet, but his anger was anything but. Benji stared into Victor's eyes. “maybe you do.” Victor said quietly. “figure out whether you can trust me, than give me a fucking call”

  
Victor had started to walk away, and Benji was stunned. Stunned at what just happened. At Victor’s emotions. At what he said.

  
Victor was walking down the steps. Had he regretted that last sentence? Had he just broken up with Benji? But a small part of him knew it was true. He was upset that Benji didn’t trust him enough to tell him that he was talking to Derek. And you need trust in a relationship. He wasn’t mad that they talked, or that they hugged. He would have been okay with that. As long as Benji had told him .As long as Benji hadn’t lied to him. But he had. And there had to be a reason why Benji lied.

  
As he walked away, he felt Benji grab the back of his hand.

  
“Victor, wait”

  
Victor immediately snatched his hand away, and they both stopped in their tracks. He turned his head just enough to see Benji in his peripheral vision.  
His breath hitched. His voice was dark. It was angry, and it was sharp.

  
“Do _**not**_ touch me” and with that, Victor walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last line, some of you may have seen me tweet this out (LovevictorO) so some of you might know what's coming. Don't hate me, but as I said this fanfic was derived from mine and BenjiiXLV random writing sessions on twitter. Don't hate us for the last line, but mainly don't hate me because I wrote the last line <3\. Also if you have twitter follow us at LoveVictorO and BenjiiXLV


	6. Can The Mending Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji lied, and Victor doesn't know what that means for them. Was there a specific reason Benji had lied besides not trusting Victor? Did Victor need to take a step back and rethink everything he had ever done? Maybe perhaps he did. Perhaps him and Benji both need to rethink everything.

Benji stood there and watched Victor walking away. His body was frozen in place. The hurt in his eyes was evident. He had heard those words right. Words that he would have never expected to hear. Hell, he never even thought about him and Victor having a first fight. Yet here he was, living in that moment. Victor was walking away. A part of Benji told him to let Victor go, but another part told him to try and continue this to… fix it? Was it even fixable at this point in time? Tears started to form in his eyes. Did this really just happen? Benji’s mind was racing, but he mostly felt hurt. Hurt that he caused this.

“Victor!” Benji shouted after him, but Victor kept walking. Almost as if he didn’t hear Benji. 

He sat there stunned. For the first time, Victor had ignored him. Benji was in shock that he was mad enough at him to keep walking away. He had messed up, and now all Benji wanted to do was rewind to this morning, and redo all of it. He wanted to go back to the moment and tell Victor the truth. Benji wanted to change the words that he had said this morning. Because now, both Victor and himself were hurt, and he was the reason why. Victor had risked everything for Benji, and now Benji was kicking himself. Victor might end up regretting risking all of his friends for a boy that he felt didn’t trust him. Benji tried to shake that thought, but it wouldn't leave his head. Victor could regret risking all his friends for a boy that he felt didn’t trust him. Victor could regret risking all his friends for a boy that he felt didn’t trust him. That's the only thing Benji could hear himself say. For the first time Victor did not want to feel Benji's touch. For the first, Victor might have actually hated Benji’s touch. 

.  
.

Victor’s POV

I couldn’t take this anymore. I wasn’t even looking at Benji because I couldn’t stand the sight of him. I needed to go, to run far away from here. To go anywhere that Benji wasn’t. I needed to be outside of Benji’s space. I needed to be somewhere. Somewhere where no one could find me. But I didn’t have any places I knew about here. I had some small hideaways back in Texas, but those were useless now. So I did the only thing I could do, and started walking back towards my apartment. I was angry. No, I was fucking furious. A boy who I thought I could trust with anything, had lied to me?! Benji had lied to me. The weight of the sentence was just starting to really sink in. We hadn’t even been official for that long, and already Benji had some reason not to trust me. 

“Victor, wait!” I heard Benji shout. 

I shook my head and kept walking. I would not turn around, and I would not go back to where he was. There were words that had already been spoken. Words that I couldn’t go back on right away. To be honest, I couldn't handle even attempting to fix this right now. I kept walking, and after Benji called me I began to walk faster. He had hurt me, and I don’t know when I would be over that. If I would ever be over that. Maybe this time, there was no fixing this. Maybe this time I should just let it go, and stop trying to fix every damn problem that comes into my life. Because it always seemed like no matter what I did, I was dealing with one problem after another. One gigantic shit storm after gigantic shit storm. And I was supposed to believe that somehow all of it would be okay. I knew it wouldn’t be.

As my mind raced, my feet kept carrying me. Again, it felt like I had no control. I was breathing heavily, trying to gain control of my tears. But that was impossible. The entire time I had been walking my tears had been falling, and they wouldn’t stop. I know that my eyes were red and puffy, and I know that my cheeks were wet from all the tears. But I couldn’t stop them. And I wished that somehow, the pain would go away. That somehow I could forget about what had just happened with Benji. 

I sat down on the steps of my apartment, and pulled out my phone. 

_**Dear Simon,** _

_**I know it’s been a few days since I’ve written, but things with my family have been great. They have been pretty good about supporting me. I'm actually kinda satisfied in that department for once.** _

_**As for friends, I haven’t seen Felix since the night of the dance, and I talked to Andrew today. We talked about everything that happened, and Andrew even offered to have my back anytime I needed it. I think we might even try to be friends. Which I can't tell if I'm glad about or not.** _

_**But anyways, the real reason I am writing to you today, is because things with Benji might have taken a turn for the worse. I wanted to see him after my talk with Andrew, so i headed over to his place, but when I got there, I saw him hugging Derek. And I am not mad that they were hugging, talking, any of that, I promise you, but I am mad that he lied to me about it. Earlier today, he said that he had ‘family issues’ to take care of. And then I see that? I am hurt that Benji doesn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth about what he is doing. About who he is talking to. I don’t know Simon, maybe things with Benji might not work out after all. I guess time will only tell.** _

_**Hope all is well Big Brother. Can’t wait to take another trip out to New York.** _

_**Love, Victor** _

  
I sent the message, and closed my eyes. For a few minutes I needed to breathe. I needed to forget. I needed to think about something else. Anything else. There were plenty more things for me to focus my mind on than some fight. Yet, I couldn't escape. It was like the fight was surrounding my body. Back to those words. It only happened a bit ago, but I wanted to go back and undo it. I wanted to go back and never have walked to Benji’s house. So that way I wouldn’t be hurting right now. So that way I wouldn’t be shedding tears right now. So that way me and Benji would be good by now. But it had happened. 

I stood up from the stairs, and made my way inside. As I did, I passed by Felix, but I didn’t have the energy to talk. Not right now. I could feel Felix looking at me, and when I looked up at him I saw the look of concern on his face. I waved him off, and shrugged my shoulders as a sign to let him know that I was okay. I knew I wasn’t, but Felix didn't need to know that. Maybe Felix knew that I was lying, but at this moment I didn’t care. I didn’t want to see anyone. I just wanted to be alone.`

Much to my surprise, the entire apartment was silent. Not a sound came from any part of the house. Everyone must have gone out, scratch that they did go out, because the keys by the door were gone. Great. Just what I needed. To sit in silence. To have nothing but myself and my thoughts. I walked to my room, slammed the door shut, and immediately hit shuffle on my spotify playlist. Of course the first thing that came up was Rescue by Lauren Dialge. I had saved it because during my darkest moments, it was a song I used to remind me that at some point those dark moments would end. 

I sat in the darkness of my room, no words, nothing. Listening to the songs that were playing on through my phone. I could do this for the rest of the night. This is exactly what I needed, but then suddenly my song was cut off in the middle. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. I let it ring enough times that it went to voicemail. Whoever it was could leave a voicemail. Ring. Ring. Ring. This time I picked up my phone, checked who was calling, and let out a sigh. It was Benji. I answered. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” I said, and promptly hung up. 

Maybe I could have listened to what Benji had to say, but I wanted to be left alone. I wanted everyone to leave me alone. I wanted the world to leave me alone, and maybe that wasn’t possible, I knew that wasn’t possible. So I closed my eyes, and imagined myself running through a water park with Adrian. I remembered all the times Adrian and I jammed out to baby shark. These were the memories I needed. I wanted to remember things that made me happy, and to block out the sadness that I endured today. I remembered how Pilar always used to sneak into my room back in Texas, even if I was in there, and pretend to take something off my dresser, but instead she was sneaking little notes into my wallet. I shot Pilar a quick text 

**Hey, Pilar, you me and Adrian for ice cream? My treat, after you guys get home**

**is that even a question**

Ice Cream with my siblings would be the perfect distraction. Exactly what I needed. My phone pinged again and this time it was a message from Simon

_**Dear Victor,** _

_**I am glad that things with your family are going great. Remember that when you need help, you have people everywhere.** _

_**Hey, Felix will come around. You’re his best friend, and maybe he is just giving you space because you haven’t spoken to him, but I don’t know VIc. Felix doesn’t seem like they type of friend to ditch you. I am beyond glad that you and Andrew worked through some of your differences, as for him offering his help, see first paragraph last line. I hope the friendship between you two works out.** _

_**For Benji, relationships aren’t always easy. Especially new ones, but trust me when i say I know what it feels like to be afraid that someone doesn’t trust you. I believe you when you say you’re angry, and that you are angry because he didn’t trust you. Maybe just take a breather, a few days to yourself, and then talk to Benji, and figure out what the both of you can do. Anytime you need, I am here.** _

_**Can’t wait to see you Vic. Always have room for you here.** _

_**Love, Simon** _

Simon was right. Maybe me and Benji need a few days. Some time for Benji and I to figure out what we really wanted. Maybe he didn't want me. We both needed to re-evaluate. As I sat thinking about what I could do, what would be the best possible thing to do, I heard knocking on my door. 

Quickly, I shot up and made my way over. The knocking continued, and I was far too lazy to look through the peephole. 

“Who is it?” I said from the kitchen. 

“It’s me” Benji’s voice came through the door. 

The anger slowly started to rise inside me again. I couldn’t even handle hearing his voice right now. I had nothing to say to him. Not right now. Not in this moment. I knew that I didn’t need more time, I just needed to be alone. No, I wanted to be alone.

“Did you not understand what I said when you called? I do not want to talk to you” I said as I began to walk away from the door. 

“Victor.” Benji said in a stern and desperate voice. “P **lease** ”

“Benjamin, no. Please just go away, don’t talk to me. Just leave. Go” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say <3\. If you want sneak peaks at our 3am writing sessions follow us on twitter (same usernames as our usernames here)


	7. You're Still Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been awhile since we update, school is kicking our asses
> 
> After Victor and Benji's first fight can they bring themselves to talk about it? Will VIctor be able to forgive Benji? Perhaps the words that Victor said to Benji in the heat of the moment made some lasting damage, or even some lasting impacts. Lasting impacts that may not be reversible. Is it possible that Benji can't forgive Victor for the words Victor threw at him? Or is this really the end of a short road?

Victor’s POV

Slowly I made my way back to the couch, and let myself sink into it. I grabbed the throw pillow, clutching it, and holding it as close to me as I possibly could. I knew Benji hadn’t left, because I had heard his back slide down against the door. But what I did know is that I didn’t want to talk to him, I wanted nothing from him. I was hurt. The pillow was currently my comfort item, I hugged as I let a few tears flow down the side of my cheeks, too lazy to wipe them away, the tears fell onto my shirt. I wanted to text Felix, I wanted Felix to come over, but if Benji was still outside of the door, than how the hell would Felix get in. But I needed someone, something to distract me. I needed my mind to focus on anything but him.

As I stood up to head towards the kitchen, a sudden burst of baking energy renewed inside me (probably sadness baking), I heard the door begin to rumble. I rushed over the peephole. I saw my mom searching through her purse, seemingly digging for the keys, and I did the only thing I could think of. I began to open the door, with the lock chain still on it, and looked directly at Mom. 

“I'll let you guys in, but Pilar, if Benji is out there, do not let him in” I said. 

“Ummm okay...but are you sure, he's sitting against the wall?” Pilar responded, seemingly in the form of a question. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I have nothing to discuss with him. I don't care how long he sits out there” 

Pilar gave me a quizzical look, and it was the look that told me that Pilar knew something was wrong. I could expect questions later. I most likely wouldn’t be able to answer. It had only been two hours since everything went down, and a part of me just wanted to close my eyes and fade out of the world. The other part of me wanted to scream into the dead of the night. As these thoughts raced through my mind, I opened the door, and let my family in. I made my way back to the kitchen, and began to pull out every baking utensil I could find. Endless rackets, banging, and searching. I grabbed the cupcake mix from the cabinet, and the ingredients from the fridge. But every time I had to close something a new wave of anger and sadness washed over me, and I would slam it closed. 

I began to mix the ingredients, beating and whisking as furiously as I could. It was like a way for me to release all the emotions inside of me. The emotions I haven’t been able to talk about because there was no one to talk about them with, and because I couldn’t bring myself to ask anyone to talk about them with me. As I turned to begin pouring the mixture into the cupcake pan, I saw Pilar sitting at the counter with her stone face, staring directly at me. 

“Victor,” Pilar began   
“I’M FINE” I yelled back at Pilar 

“No, you’re not. I might hide my emotions, but that doesnt mean I can’t tell when you are hermano. And Benji is literally sitting out in the hallway” 

“So? Let him sit out there. I don’t care. I’m fine. I told you” I said. The anger in me was slowly getting higher and higher

“Victor, either you tell me what the hell is going on, or I walk outside and ask Benji. And I bring Benji inside. You choose” Pilar said as she began to stand up and walk towards the door. 

“Fine!” I shouted, knowing that I couldn’t stand the thought of being in the same house as Benji at the moment, “Benji and I hit a rough patch. And yes I know its only been a few days or so that we’ve been together, but here we are. I don’t even know if we’re together in this moment”

“He is literally sitting outside your apartment Victor, and if you didn’t say the words 'it's over’ then I highly doubt this is a breakup. But either way, what caused this rough patch, and why can’t you just walk out there and fix it?” Pilar asked annoyed. I had been asking myself the same thing, and I knew the answer. 

“He’s already started lying to me, his supposed boyfriend. I'm not mad that he talked to Derek, or that he was hugging him. They were together for a year or so, I know Derek is a big part of his life, I understand that. But my issue was that Benji literally lied, and told me he had family issues, and it turns out he didnt. Why did he feel the need to lie to me?” I said, slamming the now empty mixing bowl down in the sink. 

I clamped my hands onto the edge of the sink, bent my head down. Seemingly automatically my eyes closed, and I took a deep breath. The tears coming in once again. I kept taking deep breaths, and letting my hands squeeze the edge of the sink. I wanted to cry, scream, shout, kick, and cry all at the same time. 

“Oh” was all Pilar could manage to squeeze out. I heard her walk away, and it sounded as if she was headed towards her room. 

I turned the sink on, let the water over my hands as I washed my hands, staring out the kitchen window. My mind running away from once again. Replaying the scene and the words I had said to Benji just hours earlier. There had to be something else to do. I needed my mind to focus on something else. I wanted it to focus on something else. I heard Adrian’s little footsteps coming up behind me, and before I knew it I felt his little arms around me. I had been crying and sniffling out loud this time, not realizing. I let myself kneel down to hug Adrian, and as I wrapped my arms around him, the tears let loose. 

“Can we go get ice cream?” Adrian said  
“Of course we can. Pilar?!” I shouted. 

We exited the apartment, heading towards the ice cream parlor. Or anywhere really that had ice cream. Maybe I would even take Adrian to the park. I knew it was late at night, but I let my parents know, and I wanted to be anywhere but home. I wanted to be as far from here, and Benji as possible. As I locked the door, I heard shuffling from down the hallway. Quickly, I locked the door, and followed Pilar and Adrian downstairs. I could tell someone was following me because I could hear their footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. As I made my way down to the ground floor, and exited the front doors I heard Benji’s voice behind me

“Victor, wait, please” Benji called as he made his way down the final flight of stairs. 

I turned to Pillar and Adrian, you guys keep walking or go sit at the bench up the street, I just don’t think Adrian needs to see or hear this” I told them. Pilar nodded, understanding, and she kept walking with Adrian. I turned back and sat down on the ledge of the front steps, and stared out the street, waiting for Benji. I don’t know why I waited, but I did. I heard the front doors of the apartment building open, and surely footsteps approached closer and closer. I felt someone sit behind me, and as they sat down, I felt their hand on the small of my back, and instantly I knew that it wasn’t Benji’s hand. I turned around, and there sitting next to me was Felix, and as I turned around he wrapped me in a hug, I let my head rest on his shoulders. 

“I was waiting for Benji, he has been upstairs waiting outside my apartment for a couple of hours now” I said. 

“I know” Felix said, “I know everything, I saw Benji outside after I ran into you going into your apartment earlier. He told me everything. Including what you both said to each other. And I don’t know what to tell you, or what to say, but I just came to check in on you. I heard Benji running down the stairs not too long ago, and when he shouted at you to wait, I told him to wait inside. At least long enough for me to come out here and make sure you’re okay” 

“I don’t know if I’m okay or not, but I appreciate you coming out here and checking on me. You truly are the best friend I’ve had in some time.” 

“I got you Victor. Are you okay for me to send Benji out now?”

“Yeah, go ahead” I said. 

I watched as Felix stood up and made his way back inside, and for the first time in a few hours, maybe even for the first time today, I smiled. I smiled knowing that I had Felix’s friendship no matter what happened. Because without that friendship who knows if I would’ve survived this school year. I looked up at the sky, and in my head asked God to help me with this, to help with Benji, and to guide me through whatever was coming next. As I bent my head back down towards the ground, I felt someone slide into the empty spot beside me. This time I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder, and at first I started to flinch. But than I stopped myself from flinching completely away, and instead clasped my hand over the hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I knew it was Benji’s as I squeezed his hand in my mind. 

“Victor, I’m sorry” Benji said, as I turned to face him. 

“I know, Benji. I know. And I’m sorry too” I said, as I blinked back another round of tears. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I was the one who lied. I was the one who broke your trust, and I was the one who saw Derek. I told Derek we couldn’t talk anymore. I'm so sorry, Victor. I should have told you the truth” Benji said as he took my other hand in his. Now, both of my hands were sitting comfortably in his. 

“That’s where you’re wrong Benji,” Benji gave a puzzling look. I do have things to say sorry for and to be sorry about. There are words I wish I wouldn’t have said to you, and I wish I can take those things back. I was angry, upset, and hurt and I spoke in the spur of the moment. And I don’t care if you talk to Derek, that wasn’t what made me upset. What upset was the fact that you lied to me about what you were doing.” I said as I stared at Benji directly in his eyes. 

“I know I shouldn’t have lied to you. If time travel was possible, believe me when I say I would go back and tell you the truth and not lie about family issues. It wasn’t fair to you, especially not when you literally risked so much just for me. And are you sure about Derek? You’re not jealous of him?” Benji asked, seemingly suspicious that I wasn’t jealous of Derek. 

“What do I have to be jealous of? It’s not like you’re going to go back to him otherwise you wouldn’t have waited outside my apartment for so long. You’re still here, aren’t you?” 

“I’m still here Victor. I’m still here.” Benji said, and as he did I leaned in to wrap my arms around Benji and pull him for a kiss. A kiss I didn’t want to pull away from, but I had too, because Adrian and Pilar were still waiting for me. 

I stood up from where Benji and I were sitting, and reached out one of my hands to his, “Benji, come get ice cream with us? Get to know Pilar and Adrian, if you want” I said. 

Benji placed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, as he stood up, “Victor, I’d love to.”


	8. It Goes A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their first major fight behind them, Benji and Victor must now determine what comes next for them. Who do they tell about them? How do they tell those they want to know about them? And on top of all that, Benji must now come face to face with two of the most important people within in Victor's life besides himself. Can Benji get those two people to warm up to him? Can he get them to even like him? And on top of figuring out what comes next for them, Victor is also figuring what comes next for his life. Hoping that from here its only ups, with minimals to no downs. Afraid that he will fall from what he considers is highest in life he has ever been. Will everything stay looking up for Victor? Or will he tumble? Will he fall?

Victor’s POV:  
-  
-  
-

Benji and I walked down the street, in the same direction Pilar and Adrian had gone just minutes earlier, our fingers intertwined. I couldn’t help but smile as we walked. For the first time in quite some time, and honestly since we left Texas, I felt like things would be alright for me. Like nothing could knock me down from where I currently felt it was, and even if it did knock me down, I knew Benji would be right there to lift me back up. 

“Hey so are you gonna tell your siblings about us? Or are we just gonna eat ice cream as friends?” Benji said as we slowly approached the bench where Pilar sat with Adrian. 

“Pilar already knows, so there isn’t anything we have to tell her. As for Adrian, yeah we can tell him. Like I told my parents, he might be young but he definitely isn’t dumb. So, no we don’t have to have ice cream as friends” I replied, as I squeezed Benji’s hands even tighter in mine. 

We walked up to where Pilar sat, and immediately Pilar looked at the both of us, nodded, and smiled. Almost like she could tell what had happened with a simple glare. Honestly knowing Pilar, she probably could, but there wasn’t time to worry about that. Pilar stood up, as did Adrian. As Adrian stood up, I noticed his gaze fell to the level of Benji’s and I hands intertwined, and a look of curiosity washed over him, before it was replaced with a simple smile. Pilar grabbed Adrian’s hand and started walking, and Benji and I followed behind. 

“Hey, Pilar, you like music right?” Benji randomly asked.

“Yeah, I actually love it. Don’t really do much with it though, don’t have anyone to practice with, you know?” Pilar replied. Seemingly being completely honest with someone for the first time since we had arrived at Creekwood. 

“Well if you ever have time, why don’t you drop by band practice any day after school? Derek left the band after, well you know what happened. We could really use someone to take his spot. But only if you want” 

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll get your number from Victor, and I’ll text you whenever I have free time, and you can let me know where to go, what to bring, etc.” 

“Yeah, I’ll send you his contact tonight” I said. 

The rest of the walk was fairly quiet, aside from the random burst from Adrian pointing out any little thing he could. Not that I minded, I loved when Adrian did that. It reminded me of how beautiful and intriguing the world is to the mind of little Adrian. Every time he saw a bird, it was like he was seeing a bird for the first time. And witnessing that always brought a smile to face, Adrian always brought a smile to my face. 

I looked over at Benji as he unwrapped his fingers from mine, and proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist instead. I leaned my body closer into his, and I looked ahead of us. Three of the most important people in my life were currently there with me, and it felt like we were the only ones out and about. Every other pedestrian we passed simply felt like a ghost, a figment, or it felt they simply didn’t exist. All that mattered to me in this moment were Benji, Pilar, and Adrian. I closed my eyes for a quick second and shot a quick wish out to the universe. A wish that this little ice cream trip would go over smoothly, that Benji would like Pilar and Adrian, and that Adrian and Pilar would like Benji. I wanted them to get along, no, I needed them to get along. 

We entered the shop, and sat down at the first booth we could find. As we sat down, Adrian made his way so that he was sitting in front of Benji. His stare was sort of intense, almost like he had a million questions ready to fire off. Knowing Adrian, he probably did have tons of questions. And he would ask them until every last single of them was answered, but before Adrian could get a word out, Benji spoke up. 

“Tell me what you guys want and I’ll go up to the counter to order it” Benji said as he smiled at Adrian, “and I’m paying so you guys can get whatever you want” 

I leaned into Benji’s ear, and whispered, “Benji, I appreciate it but you don’t have to pay, you don’t have to do that” 

“I want too” Benji said as turned to kiss my cheek, “and I’m going too. You’re not gonna stop me” 

“Ooh you kissed Victor’s cheek” Adrian said, a hint of a suppressed chuckle coming through his voice. 

“Yes, I did” Benji said, “and now I’m gonna rub your hair little buddy” I watched Benji reach his hand out to Adrian’s hair, and ruffle it. This time Adrian couldn’t hold it back and let out his whole laugh. A laugh that always made me smile. 

“Maybe you’re one of the few nice kids at Creekwood. Just maybe” Pilar said, “Now as for the icecream part I think I’ll take it a strawberry one scoop cone” 

“Surprise me” I said as I looked up to Benji. I wanted him to choose for two reasons, but mainly because I had no idea what he wanted and didn’t feel llke making up my mind. 

“Double chocolate fudge sundae with sprinkles!” Adrian shouted. Seemingly like he had known what he wanted all night, and knowing Adrian he probably thought about what he wanted the entire walk over here. 

“Adrian, maybe something smaller you know since Benji is” Pilar started. 

“Don’t worry about it. The kiddo can have whatever he wants, as I said earlier, and I meant it. Nothing is off the menu” Benji said as he walked off towards the counter, and I watched as he walked up to the register and began to order. 

Witnessing Benji doing the simplest tasks brought the biggest smile to my face, and always made me feel flushed. It was like no matter what he did, anything he did automatically gave me butterflies in my stomach. It was almost like a part of me knew that no matter what he did, it would always fascinate me. Or, I would say, would make me fall even more in love with him. The sole reason I kissed Benji before we got together was because I was in love with him. There was no denying that. I couldn’t even hide it if I tried. If Benji and I had not gotten together, I am certian that someone would have figured out my feelings for him at some point. Maybe it would have taken some time, but it would have been figured out. And I couldn’t even imagine how that would have gone, compared to us admitting our feelings for each other. Benji was heading back towards the table, carrying a tray in his hands. The amount of ice cream he would have to carry didn’t even cross my mind, nor did offering any help to him either, but something told me Benji would have denied the help anyways. It was almost like he wanted to do make sure Adrian, Pilar, and I did the minimal amount of work possible. Benji walked up to the table, and he sat down, he started handing out the treats to those who ordered it. 

“Thank you babe” I said

“You’re welcome” Benji replied as he took my hand in his and squeezed it yet again. 

“Benji, I have a question,” Adrian said, as he began to dig into his sundae with a spoon, “why did you kiss Victor on the cheek?” Benji looked over at me, and I knew what he was thinking. 

“It’s fine you can tell him, my mom was going to have me sit down with him and tell him sometime this week anyways, and no better time than when he’s asking” I said, and Benji nodded. 

“Adrian, I kissed Victor on the cheek for many reasons. Because he is cute, because he is adorable, because he is pretty, because he's caring, because I care about him, because I wanted too, and because Victor liked it. But also I did it because I like Victor, and I hope Victor likes me” 

“What do you mean you like him?” Adrian asked as he turned his head to eat the icecream, his eyes meeting those of Benji.   
“You know how mom and dad like each other?” I chimed in, as Adrian nodded at my question, giving me a non verbal yes, “Well, its the same way Benji and I like each other. The same reason mom and dad used to kiss because how much they liked each other, its the same reasons why Benji holds my hands, why he rests his head on my shoulders, why he puts his arm around me, why he kissed me on the cheek, and why you’ll see him kiss me on the cheek even more, and you might even catch us kissing just like mom and dad. The only difference is that Benji and I are both boys, but see we’re still allowed to like each other no matter what anyone says. We are allowed to absolutely like each other” 

“Oh okay” Adrian said. 

Seemingly unphased, or at the very least having all his questions answered. Either way, Adrian knew about Benji and I know, which meant that now only the rest of the school was left to find out. Yet, a part of me figured that some of them, or most of them already knew, and besides Benji and I had changed our social media relationship status and Benji was a fairly popular kid at Creekwood. On top of that some of these kids in these shops looked familiar, and some of them probably just overheard the conversation that took place. A conversation I didn’t care if anyone heard, because the less times I had to have it, the better. Not that I didn’t want to have it, it would just be easier if everyone else already knew, and all Benji and I had to do was focus on us. Focus on what happens next. I sunk down into the booth, until I was at a perfect height to rest my head on Benji’s shoulder. As my head rested on his shoulders, I felt Benji’s hand make its way to the small of my back as he rubbed my back in small, smooth, circular motions, and he continued them as he spoke again. 

“Listen, Pilar and Adrian, this little ice cream thing was fun, but I think just the three of us need to plan to do something. Without Mr. Overbearing here” Benji said as Pilar laughed, and I gently nudged Benji’s side. 

“What do you have in mind?” Pilar said, “and what is your goal?” 

“Just to get to know you guys, bond I guess. If I’m going to be dating Victor, I’m going to get to know his siblings because you two are some of the most important people to him, and if we don’t get along, pretty sure Victor would hate life” 

“Can we go to the zoo? Or a movie? Or maybe we can go to an amusement park. Or the aquarium” Adrian randomly said. 

“We can do all of those things if we plan them out, but you have to pick what you want to do first.” Benji said, and a part of me knew that Benji was going to find a way to make sure all those things Adrian said he wanted to do, would actually happen. 

“I’m down for the aquarium,” Pilar said, as she started placing Adrian’s jacket back on him. 

“Yeah, let's go there,” Adrian said. 

“Okay, plan it for exactly two weeks from now. Me, Pilar, and Adrian off to the aquarium. I’ll talk to your parents about it” Benji said, as we all collectively stood up from the table. 

Once again, Benji’s fingers were intertwined in mine as we walked behind Pilar and Adrian. The quiet of the night sank in, signaling how long we had spent at the ice cream parlor, and it hit me that my parents hadn’t called me or Pilar the entire time we were out. The rest of the walk home was quiet one, yet it was a joyful one. The smile never left my face, and every time I tried to look over and sneak a peek at Benji, he was already staring at me and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be, but I do now that based on the outline we have created, there is still some storylines waiting to find their perfect fit into the story, and the final chapter along with the final line in the final chapter are all planned out. The epilogue is already planned out, and thanks for reading. As always leave your feedback <3, forever and always with love.


	9. To Gain Their Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, but I wanted to. I wanted us to have a nice date night, and I also wanted my family to be able to come back and hang out with you once it was over, because, well because you mean everything to me Benji. It might be a little early, or maybe even too soon, but Benjamin Campbell you are the reason I finally came out to my parents. You are the reason I came out to myself. You have helped me with so much, you are easy to talk too, you make me feel alot less anxious anytime I’m around you, and quite honestly you’re one of the greatest guys out in the universe, and every day I thank the universe that you’re mine. Every single day, because Benjamin Campbell, I love you” Victor said, as I noticed the tears in his eyes.

Benji’s POV  
-  
-  
-  
It had been almost two weeks since I had ice cream with Victor and his siblings, and the time to take them to the aquarium was approaching fast. I had asked Isabel if I would be alright if I took them out on my own, no Victor, no parent, just me, and Isabel had said in vague terms, yes. By vague I mean she had told me that if I could prove myself to them, if I could earn their trust before then it would be a definitive yes. Victor was scheduled to work today, and I had promised Isabel I would help her bake throughout the day. I didn’t know what we were baking, and I wasn’t allowed to tell Victor I was spending the day with his parents. Isabel had said that Armando would be hanging out with us for the day, and that this was sort of some way for both to get to know me just a little better than they currently knew me. 

I wasn’t complaining, if anything it was far from that. I was looking forward to the opportunity to hang out with Victor’s family, without Victor being there. Not that I didn’t want Victor to be there, I just found it harder to get to know peoples family, especially your significant others, when they are around. Like any question you were asked by their family was embarrassing, and any question you asked their family was also embarrassing. I wanted to be able to answer any questions they had for me honestly, and I’m not saying that would be impossible with Victor there. If anything if Victor was there it would probably make it easier for me to say the truth, but at the same time, I know that Victor wouldn’t let his parents ask all the questions they had in mind. 

I threw on an old pair of navy blue jeans, and one of my very old Brasstown shirts that I no longer wore because of how raggy it was now. Figured it was best to go with old clothes because baking can get messy. I also threw on a jacket, and headed out. The walk was quiet and lonely, it was the first time I had walked really anywhere besides home, alone. It was weird, nice, calming, and tranquil all at once. Sort of like I had been needing it for awhile, and maybe I did need it with everything that had happened in the past few weeks. It had been one hell of a school year for me, but some of that year included some of the best things that had ever happened to me. If I hadn’t met Victor, who knows where I would have been right now, with the way things were going with Derek, I most likely would have relapsed back into drinking at this point. Yet somehow, Victor came into my life at seemingly the right time. Almost as if it was the universe’s doing, and maybe perhaps Victor was my destiny. I know that Victor and I were still pretty young, but a part of me hoped that he was my destiny, not even a part of me, honestly most of me wished and hoped that Victor Salazar was my destiny. I don’t know how many more relationships I could take, or if I even wanted another relationship. Right now all I wanted was to focus on Victor Salazar. 

I turned the corner to Victor’s apartment building even though it felt like I had only been walking for two minutes, and immediately I began to focus on my breathing. I was nervous about spending the day alone with Victor’s parents because. It had nothing to do with Victor, any night we worked together we would go on a date right after work, and when we had the same days off we go on a date day, meaning we take the whole day for just the two of us. I was nervous because it would be the first time I was alone with any of Victor’s family members. I knew everything would be okay, but it was just not something I was used to, nor did I expect both of the Salazar parents to be so accepting of me and Victor. I made my way to the entrance of the building, took one last deep breath, and opened the door. Almost as if they were working on their own, my legs carried me to the front door of Victor’s apartment. 

I knocked, gently, a small part of me hoping that no one heard me. That no one was home, and that instead I could go down to Brasstown, and instead spend the day with Victor. Just hanging out and watching him work his barista magic, watching as the customers smiled non stop at how adorable and delightful he was. Watching him as he simply did his second favorite thing in the world now, being a Brasstown Barista. The door opened slowly, and immediately I could tell who was the on the other side, it was Armando. 

“Hey, Benji” Armando started, “We were starting to think you wouldn’t show up, but come on in. Did Isabel tell you what we’re doing today?” 

“I thought about not coming, but I figured it would not look good for me on your behalf. And also Victor probably would be upset with me, I just had to walk here. She said we were baking, but didn’t really tell me anything more than that, Mr. Salazar” 

“Please call me Armando, you’re dating my son for crying out loud. Anyways, Pilar said something about joining a band, and we’re going to make her a cake to celebrate. I don’t really know the design of the cake, or any of that my job is to monitor the front door according to Isabel” 

“Oh yeah, so Pilar did take me up on my offer than if she told you guys, I assume. But how are we supposed to bake and you know plan and do all of this with the kids here? I mean it is the weekend. VIctor’s at work but what about Adrian and Pilar?” 

“What offer? Pilar and Adrian are out with Felix for the day. We gave them all money to go to the mall. Sort of hoping it takes them some time to blow through that money, and also having Adrian, they should take a couple of hours before they’re even headed back, let alone even make it home. Victor isn’t at work, he took the day off he’s going to help us bake, said something about sort of it being a surprise date for you two. CRAP I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT, forget I said that part about Victor.” 

My heart began to race, and then it sort of hit me, Isabel wasn’t even here. Was this Victor’s clever way of getting me alone? Had Victor gone through all this trouble to plan just a simple date that would take place in his house? No, there was no way, Victor would have just asked me out on a date. Wouldn’t he? I brushed off what Armando said, and made my way to the kitchen, where everything but baking ingredients were laid out. As I began to put one of the aprons hanging from the chairs on, I heard the door open. 

“He’s here. He is in the kitchen” I heard Mr. Salazar say. 

“Dad, I told you to text me when he was here, and I told you NOT to let him into the kitchen” I heard Victor’s quiet voice. The one he thought he was a whisper, but really most people could still hear it. It was kind of dorky how he thought it was a whisper, but Victor is my dork, so it made it just a bit more adorable. 

“And your mama? I thought she went with you”

“Aye Armando, I had to get the rest of the stuff from the car, Victor couldn’t carry it all. Ayuda me por favor” Ms. Salazar said, as I heard the footsteps make their way to the kitchen. 

“Hey Benji. I am glad to see you.” Ms. Salazar said as she approached to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“Here let me help you” I said, as I began to take items out of Mrs. Salazar’s hand and set them on the counter. 

“Thank you Benji. Okay, Armando you ready?” Isabel said as she headed back towards the front door. 

“Wait, Mrs. Salazar, I thought it was me and you baking together today. You know, as a way to get to know each other. Not that I’m complaining being left alone with Victor” I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Oh we are going to bake, but later tonight. You and Victor haven’t even made dinner, let alone eat it. Tonight is your night” Isabel said as she made her way out the door, with Armando in tow. 

As they left, I turned to face Victor, a smile beaming on his face. And I couldn’t help but smile back at him. I leaned up to capture his lips in mine, as his hand slowly yet comfortably rested on the back of head, tussling through my hair. My hand found comfort in the side of his hair, gripping it as I let myself sink into the kiss. Everytime we kissed it felt the first time all over again, as if there were fireworks going off around us, and inside of me. Victor always kissed me with passion, with hunger, and with love all wrapped up in one, and I kissed him with those same emotions, hoping that he felt them. I didn’t want to let go, I didn’t want Victor to let go, I wanted to spend the rest of the night with Victor’s lips on mine. But Victor and I eventually pulled away. 

“Good god babe” Victor said as he pulled away. 

“Tell me about it” I said, as we both burst into chuckles. “Victor Salazar, you make it very hard to focus on anything but you, and that most definitely isn’t a bad thing” 

“Look who’s talking Benjamin” Victor said as another grin spread across his face. 

“Benjamin huh? I see how it is babe” I said, unable to control my laughter. 

We began to tear open the packages of the various ingredients, zooming through the instructions. Victor and I had been talking the entire time through the process, about pretty much everything and anything. It was almost like no matter what Victor and I were doing, only the two of us existed to each other. We saw no one else. We knew no one else. We didn’t want to see anyone else. We didn’t want to know of anyone else. 

“No, amor, you did that wrong” Victor said as I turned to look at him, only to be splashed with water and a giggling Victor. 

“Oh you mean like this?” I said as I splashed Victor with the remaining water in the pitcher, both of us breaking into laughter. 

“Okay so now that is all done, I’m just going to place the meatballs on the stove while the garlic bread cooks, and the noodles boil. While they do that, I’m going to go change seeing as I’m soaking wet” Victor

“So am I” I said, as I proceeded to take my shirt off, and I swore I could hear Victor gulp. When I looked up, Victor’s gaze was stuck on me. 

“That is so not fair Benji. You know exactly what you’re doing” Victor said as he pulled shirt off, turned towards me, and said “I’ll find you a shirt” 

“Oh i'm the one not being fair? You literally are teasing me right now Victor Salazar. I see what you’re trying to do” 

I sat at the kitchen counter as I kept an eye on the stove, I had managed to sneak a photo of shirtless Victor, and I couldn’t help but make it my home screen, seeing as my lock screen was Victor smiling up at the stars. Even though Victor had a rough year this year in terms of self discovery, it was like he always found something to smile at. No matter where, with who, or what time of the day, he always found a reason to smile, and right now Victor was my reason to smile. 

“It’s the best I could find babe” Victor said as he handed me one his shirts. I quickly took it from him, and put it on. 

“Just so you know, I’m keeping this. You’re not getting it back, ever.” I said, as I pulled the shirt down my torso. 

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that. I threw our other shirts in the washer, but I don’t know when they’ll be done” Victor said as he made is way to the stove and proceeded to turn everything off. 

“Hey Victor, tell me, what did you think of Creekwood before you met me? Before we started dating?” I asked, curious as to what he had felt during those times when he was struggling with the fight inside of himself. 

“Honestly, I don’t really know where to start” Victor said, as he grabbed plates from the counter and began to serve the food, “I honestly didn’t like it all that much. Felt like the only good thing was having Felix as my extra brother you know? And I most definitely hated school, and I thought about quitting the basketball team, but some days it was the only way I could let it all out. Honestly, I thought this would never happen, me and you I thought it was long shot, a possibility only in my dreams, and I was ready to accept that and try to move on” 

“Victor, come on you thought that somehow this wouldn’t happen? After I kissed you back that night in the hotel room, after I squeezed your arm as I kept kissing you? If you had not run out of the room that day, I’m almost certain that we would have been together alot sooner” I said as I followed Victor to the table, and took a seat in front of him. I stretched one hand out so that our hands met on the table. 

Somehow the entire time I had been here, I didn’t notice the candles on the table. Or the placemats, and I didn’t notice the low level of lighting in the dining room. Somehow my brain had not taken it in when I had come in, and it had to have been here when I walked in, there was no way Victor did it after. The only time he had left was to grab both of us new shirts, and his room was in the opposite direction of the kitchen. 

“Victor, thank you. You didn’t have to do all of this” I said, as tears formed in my eyes. 

“No, but I wanted to. I wanted us to have a nice date night, and I also wanted my family to be able to come back and hang out with you once it was over, because, well because you mean everything to me Benji. It might be a little early, or maybe even too soon, but Benjamin Campbell you are the reason I finally came out to my parents. You are the reason I came out to myself. You have helped me with so much, you are easy to talk too, you make me feel alot less anxious anytime I’m around you, and quite honestly you’re one of the greatest guys out in the universe, and every day I thank the universe that you’re mine. Every single day, because Benjamin Campbell, I love you” Victor said, as I noticed the tears in his eyes. 

“Victor, you mean more to me than words could ever say. You made me realize how much my worth means to myself, and to other people. You made me understand that I am worthy, that I am cherished, and loved. You made me realize that there are people out in the world who appreciate the efforts and little things I do for them. You made me realize that there is so much more to life, you gave me a reason to smile every day, you are my reason to smile every day. I love you more than words could ever say Victor Salazar.” I said, as I leaned over the counter to capture Victor’s lip in mine for a quick, soft, gentle, kiss that was still full of so much love. As we broke away from the kiss, the front door opened. 

“Hey, hope you guys are done eating, because it’s time for me and Benji to get baking” Mrs. Salazar said as she entered the kitchen, this time unloading baking ingredients. 

“Hey mijo, how did it go?” Armando said as he began to help Victor clear the table, taking a glance at both of our shirts. “Oyes mijo, ayer la fiesta no?” as he laughed. I don’t know what he said but I assume it was a joke. 

“No, we got water on our old shirts, so we had to change. And Benji didn’t bring an extra shirt, because most people don't carry extra sets of clothes to a baking appointment” he said, as he began to wash the dishes, while Armando took a seat at the counter. 

Isabel and I began to unwrap the ingredients, and almost instantly I could tell she was also making a batch of cookies, alongside the cake. The cake pan was in the shape of a guitar, and I hope that I didn’t mess it up somehow. Victor and Armando sat at the kitchen counter as Mrs. Salazar and I sped through the instructions answering each other's questions, and conversing with each other as we went. 

“You know, quite honestly, I’ve never seen your Mom get along with someone so well in the kitchen. It’s almost like they’ve been baking together for years. Look at how smoothly they work with each other, how they never bump into each other, and its almost like Benji has the next ingredient ready to go as soon as your mom needs it” I heard Armando say, as I continued to pour the final ingredient over the pan as Mrs. Salazar held it. 

“I told you guys” Victor said, “that Benji was a good person, and besides you’ve known him for some time. And you’ve known him as my boyfriend for a few months. I’m honestly surprised that him and mom are doing so well in the kitchen though, not even mom and I work together that well” 

“Hey, next time, its you, Benji, and me all baking” Mrs. Salazar chimed in, “and there won’t be any buts ifs or ands about it.” 

“Oooh Victor baking, that I would like to see” I said, as I pictured it in my head. 

“Benji, just one final question for you, what time do you plan to have Pilar and Adrian back to the aquarium, and isn’t your license suspended?” 

“I thought you would ask about that” I said, as I fished my wallet out of my pocket, and retrieved my new license, “I got it renewed, and unsuspended just a few days after Victor and I got together. As for time wise, my plan is to let Adrian enjoy the aquarium and rides until before closing, so about 7 pm. Than take them for dinner, either drive through or dine, but I don’t plan to take more than an hour, and the aquarium is only 30 minutes from here, so they should be home by 8 or 8:30pm, Mrs. Salazar” 

“Okay” Mrs. Salazar said as she handed me back my license, “you have our trust. You can take them out that day. Please don’t feel like you have to cover all expenses though, and don’t be afraid to ask us for help. Is Victor going with you after all? Also, please call me Isabel” 

“No, mom. I picked up an extra shift at work, and I’m going out with Mia and Andrew afterwork. Benji wants to bond with Adrian and Pilar on his own, without my help, and I think he should have the opportunity to do that. I want them to be able to get along without me there.” 

“Thank you Victor, and I promise to take care of PIlar and Adrian, Mrs. Salazar, excuse me Isabel. I wish I could stay until Pilar gets home, but I better get going before it gets any darker” I said, as I started to throw my jacket over me. 

“Oh, we called your parents, and they’re perfectly okay with you staying the night, and you’re more than welcome to stay the night. Of course only if you feel comfortable doing so” Armando said, as he motioned for me to sit in the empty stool between him and victor. 

“Yeah, I’m comfortable with that” I said, as I removed my jacket, and placed it back on the chair. I took the seat next to Armando and Victor, and for the next few hours we spent the night discussing what Victor was like as a child. What his favorite things as a child were, and we discussed my childhood. We even discussed what coming out was like for me, the accident, and how things had been different with my dad since. Yet, the Salazars didn’t judge me, instead they offered me love, support, and continued to make me laugh and laugh with me throughout the night as we waited for Pilar, so that we could surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, heres another update for you!! Please leave your feedback, and as always thanks for reading<3\. The epilogue is planned out, as well the remainder of the story! I don't know how long the story will take to complete, but I do know I couldn't stop writing this chapter because there was alot of Venji happiness and Venji happiness is my weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! Maya and I planned to keep this on twitter only but hey why not write our ideas out to the fullest you know? I truly do hope you guys enjoy it, and if you don't that's fine too. Also note in our original twitter convo we said, that Armando wouldn't be accepting but I changed that part/first chapter.


End file.
